


We're All Monsters Here

by Phoenecid



Series: Movie/TV/Game AU's [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Game: Resident Evil 2, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival Horror, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenecid/pseuds/Phoenecid
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood was looking for her older brother.Magnus Bane just wanted to have a normal first day on the job.They both run into unexpected difficulties.No knowledge of Resident Evil necessary!!!(A Resident Evil 2 AU)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Hinted at, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Movie/TV/Game AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	We're All Monsters Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I hit a block on BTF, I love horror and needed a different piece to focus on!! 
> 
> So enjoy my version of RE2 ft Shadowhunters (I say that but if you know RE2 there arent many characters aha) Horror writing is my passion tbh and I enjoy trying to improve at it :)

Rain beat down heavily on an endless highway. 

A peaceful darkness only interrupted by the bright headlights of a Tanker as it sped down the expanse of road. 

A clammy hand reached to fiddle with various switches; a heavy sigh echoing from the chest of the man it was attached to. The radio crackled with an unhelpful static as the trucker switched between radio stations. 

“..Look man, I’m serious.” The radio cut out again, missing chunks of the conversation. The man shook his head as he let his hand drop from the dial, resigning himself to the choppy channel, he would get nothing better in this weather. 

“No, listen. Listen, she got closer and I got a better look at her. Her whole face was  _ rot-” _

More static. 

Huffing he lifted his hand, bringing it to where the material of his cap dug into his forehead, he scratched at the minimal hair underneath, swiping quickly at the sweat that had accumulated on his brow due to the humid air of the truck bed. He squirmed slightly in his seat. Feeling stifled by the amount of time he had spent in the same place. Back aching and eyes beginning to strain.

“-a walking corpse!”

The trucker paused, then smiled; “Sounds like my wife.” He chuckled at his own joke for a minute as the radio returned to the fuzzy noise he was becoming accustomed to.

“-never seen anything like it. I haven’t been able to sleep since.” 

He rolled his eyes at the dramatic exclamation, realising he must have clicked on one of those character podcasts. Giving up on the idea of listening to the radio he reached forward, grasping onto his burger - bringing it to his lips to take a satisfyingly large bite out of it. 

"Freeze up around these things and you’re done for. They’ll sink their teeth right in." 

The radio cuts out for a final time, the static becoming white noise - melding with the harsh rain on the windshield. 

Grease staining his lips as he took another bite of his burger. He sighed at the lack of proper entertainment. 

“Come on, it was just getting good. I need  _ something _ to keep me going.” He closed his eyes briefly, the noise from the radio and the rain slowly lulling him into a sense of safety in his cab. The arm holding his burger aloft drooping slightly. 

He jerked upright, barely able to wrench his eyes open and take in the dark abyss that encompassed the area outside his truck. 

He dropped his burger back onto the wrapper on top of the dashboard, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before reaching blindly for his drink. Feeling more than seeing his hand knocking it over, his head whipped to the side, attempting to one handedly deal with the mess before it began to stain. 

He glanced up from where he was wiping the seat, his eyes widening as the figure of a woman stumbled blindly in front of the trucks path. 

His hands whipped to the steering wheel, desperately trying to do anything he could to avoid the woman. His foot stamped down on the break. His attempts proved pointless as the truck and the body of the woman collided, he panted with fear and adrenaline. The truck grumbled to a stop and he hopped out, his head buzzing with shock. The rain soaking him through within seconds. 

"W-what the?" He whispered into the air. 

He crept his way over to where the woman lay crumpled, her arms bent in wild directions - bones poking out from beneath visible skin. He brought a hand to his mouth, breathing through his nose as he attempted to contain his need to vomit up what he had just eaten. 

He took another step, his other hand unconsciously out in front of him as he bent down to check the woman's pulse - feeling nothing moving beneath her skin he began to breath heavily, panic lacing his every thought as he tried to gently move the hair away from the woman's face. 

As he did so he noticed her eyes, bloodshot, wide and a sickly yellow. His brow furrowed with confusion as her mouth began to open, the bones in her jaw clicking as they were stretched unnaturally wide - a low growl echoing from her chest. Blood gurgling deep within her chest, spewing from her open mouth as she groaned. 

"Miss?" He asked. 

The creature in front of him shot forward, its teeth sinking easily into the flesh of his arm, latching onto his forearm with an unearthly strength. It's arms wrapping around him easily as it pulled him down. Releasing his arm, only to lunge for his neck, his skin peeled easily and as the monster choked down the stringy flesh - he screamed,matched by the creatures violent screech as it went in for another bite of it’s meal, both loud but unheard under the deafening sound pouring rain. 

  
  


The roar of a motorcycle rumbled in unison with the thunder overhead. A completely drenched Isabelle Lightwood revved her engine as she determinedly rode towards the only lights she could see in the distance.

She pulled into the gas station, parking by a gas pump. She tugged the helmet from her head and let her hair swing free. Reaching for the pump she began to fill the tank of her bike. 

Izzy let herself relax for a second as the number on the pump began to climb. 

“Huh.” She breathed as she took in the nearby sheriff's car that had been parked haphazardly. Placing the nozzle back on the hook she began to take in her surroundings properly. As she walked to the sheriff’s car her gaze was quickly drawn to the puddle of fresh blood, with a trail that led to the entrance of the station shop

“That’s-” A loud crash echoed through the air, originating from the shop, “Weird.” 

Izzy began to make her way towards the door, pushing it open with her shoulder. Her hand drifting towards the pistol at her hip as she entered the store. She fought her urge to announce her presence. Moving as quietly as she could, she made her way through the store, checking every aisle for any evidence of what had happened. Finding nothing in the first few aisles she turned to the large desk that cut off the employee area and the front, easily spotting a large metal door behind it. Rounding the desk she tugged at the handle of the door, shaking her head when it didn't budge. 

Spinning on her heel she approached the last aisle. She paused, taking in the slumped form of a man, his outfit clearly an employee uniform. His hands were clenched to his face, shaking as they covered him from view. 

“Are you alright?” She asked as she moved closer. 

Blood seeped from between his fingers, dripping onto the floor underneath him. He brought one trembling hand away from his face, pointing into the back rooms. His movement giving her the opportunity to glimpse at what he was hiding. 

Torn flesh hung in tatters surrounding a gaping hole in his cheek, blood gurgled in his mouth as he breathed. His teeth glinting against the harsh fluorescent lighting. 

She breathed heavily, trying to remain calm. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna check out down there, and then I’ll be back for you.”   
  


Without waiting for a response Izzy moved cautiously into the back area of the shop, before she could go any further she heard movement behind her. Her head whipped round in time to see a glimpse of the blood covered worker slamming the door behind her, the lock being jammed into place. 

“Hey, w-what are you doing?” She cursed at herself for the stutter she couldn’t prevent from escaping. 

Shaking her head she began to make her way further back. Hearing the sounds of a struggle coming from the door at the end of the hallway, she finally slipped her gun out of the holster at her hip. 

She pushed the door open. 

“Stop moving!” 

She froze instinctively, taking in the scene in front of her. An officer struggling to detain another worker of the station. The officers head snapped round at the sound of her opening the door. 

“What are you doing here?” His grip slipping on his captive for a second before he regained his choke hold, “Stay back!” 

The man in his arms jerked wildly an arm swinging back into the gut of the officer, causing him to stumble back. This gave the man more than enough time to tackle the officer to the floor, his mouth opening in a wide yawn like motion as he dove into the man's jugular, biting clear through it.

Izzy failed to stifle a gasp, causing the creature in front of her to pause it’s meal to look at her. 

“What the  _ fuck _ !” It climbed to its feet and ambled it’s way towards her. Quickly regaining her senses she brought her gun up and shot at it, her aim shaky the bullets tearing into the abdomen and shoulder of the creature, ripping into its skin fruitlessly. 

Shaking off her shock she her mind unconsciously drifts to the countless zombie movies she had been forced to sit through. Deciding that it was the best possible course of action, she allowed the thing to attempt to grab her, before sprinting past it to escape it’s grasp. Giving her important inches on the creature. She aimed and shot. The bullet cutting straight through its head, causing it to explode in a splash of vile gore.

Tucking her gun back into its holster, she shuddered as a bit of grime managed to get on her clothes. She breathed out softly, allowing herself a minute to gain back her composure. 

“So _that’s_ why that bastard locked the door.” She cursed. 

Turning to face the large shelves that surrounded her she realised she was basically trapped in the back of a gas station. Glancing around she noticed the door she had tried to gain entrance to previously. 

_ A key _ , She thought,  _ there has to be a key.  _ Heading towards the back of the stockroom she noticed a small table in the very corner, uninteresting but for the key hanging from the hook above it. 

As she clutched the key in her hand, she made her way back to the locked door. As she slid the key into the lock, she hesitated. 

Pulling away slightly Izzy pressed her ear to the door, waiting for some indication of what was awaiting her on the other side - the man from before had clearly been bitten, and if this was truly a 'zombie apocalypse' type situation, well she knew what being bitten meant.

As she pushed it open she stared out into the destroyed store. The worker from before was still leaning against the door he had locked behind her. 

He jerked his head towards her, hearing her footsteps. His eyes stared at her, yellowed and dead. As he began to awkwardly stumble over to her, she rushed to the middle aisle - narrowly avoiding the grip of a zombie that had made it's way into the shop while she was in the back. Its gnarled, dry hand clawing through the metal bars of a shelf.

She determinately jogged into the unblocked middle aisle. Moving swiftly she rounded the corner and through the aisle that led to the entrance. The door within her sight she broke into a run, a heavy shelf collapsing under the weight of the zombie in the previous aisle. 

Not daring to look back she reached out, hand inches from the handle. The snarls and groans of the creatures she had left behind during her escape were deafening as she went to pull on the handle, only to have it ripped from her grip as it was yanked open.

A tall man stood on the other side of the door, dumbstruck in the face of her presence. She gasped as he raised his gun, pointing it at her. She jerked her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. 

“ _Don’t shoot!_ ” 

“Duck!” He shouted. 

She immediately followed what he said, listening as the gun went off. She turned sharply to see the zombie that the man had stopped from attacking her. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah. Thanks..” 

He shook his head, “You can thank me later. When we’re safe.” He jerked his head towards the shadows beginning to surround the station, the wordless groaning filling the air as the ambling corpses made their way closer, blocking her way to the motorcycle she rode in on. 

She looked around and quickly made up her mind, running towards the abandoned sheriff’s car. 

“Get in!”

He nodded and followed her, jumping in after her and grasping onto the dashboard as she threw the car into drive and sped out of the over run gas station. 

“What the hell is going on.” Izzy asked. 

“I have no idea, hopefully the police station will have answers.” 

“Wait. You’re a cop?” 

“Well I’m - yeah, first day. Magnus Bane.” He tried to smile at her, “You are?” 

“Isabelle- Isabelle Lightwood.” 

“So, you live round here?” 

“Ha, no. I’m looking for my brother,” She turned to look at him, her lips quirking into a small smile. “He’s a cop too.” 

The rain beats down on the window, wipers swiping at it fruitlessly. A barely readable sign announces their entrance to Raccoon City. 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly I'm not a massive fan of zombies in media. I'm a massive horror fan but zombies just, dont do it for me most of the time? (there are exceptions and RE2 (or RE in gen) is a BIG exception) 
> 
> I've been replaying it constantly to platinum it and I couldnt stop thinking about Malec in a zombie setting whoops)
> 
> Still no beta so please tell me about any mistakes so I cant correct them <3 all feedback very much appreciated!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
